Haiku Haze
by 26hannah26
Summary: Grissom's thoughts about the lab rats, as haiku. Funnier than it sounds, I swear. COMPLETE.
1. Hodges

A/N Howdy! This is what would happen if Grissom went mad and began thinking in haiku. Okay, this has a tiny tiny hint of a plot (Grissom solving lab rat problems) but other than that, it's drabble. Haiku drabble, possibly the worst kind. Oh and I had to use the ruler as a break between the "verses" (I don't know the official haiku term) because it wouldn't let me do it by pressing enter.

Alone in break room

Crossword puzzle before me

I bask in silence

* * *

Peace all around 'til

Hodges enters the break room

Silence is no more

* * *

"Why so glum, David?"

I ask, smirk plastered on face.

His appearance stuns

* * *

Water drips softly

Man in lab coat, drenched to skin

"One word..." says he. "Greg."

* * *

He sits opposite,

Table separating us,

And begins his tale

* * *

"It was just a joke,"

He sighed, shaking his head

"He didn't get it."

* * *

"Tell me more,"

I prompt, in therapist mode.

"Why do you look like..."

* * *

"A drowned cat? Or fish?

Because he sought out revenge

In a liquid form!"

* * *

Misfortune of Hodges;

He probably deserved it

I can't help but laugh

* * *

"Look at me, Grissom!

He booby-trapped my locker

You should punish him!"

* * *

"But what did you do?

It must have been bad, for him

To soak you like that?"

* * *

"Just hear me out, Boss

It was in fun, remember?

I learned my lesson..."

* * *

"Well?" I am frustrated.

He knows not of straight answers.

I feel the rage rise

* * *

"I understand now,

Luminol is not a toy.

Don't switch it with paint."


	2. Archie

A/N Hey, just in case you were wondering, I'm uploading these three chapters now because this isn't a story per se and I think it's better for you, the reader, as these chapters are pretty gosh darn short. R and R please?

Twirling my pencil.

Fluidity of motion

Eases flow of thought

* * *

Before me on desk

Crossword remains unfinished

Almost mocking me

* * *

Archie bursts through door,

'Please knock' sign goes unnoticed

And so it begins...

* * *

"Grissom, I need help!"

"You said it, brother..." I retort.

I feel a headache.

* * *

"Follow me" he says

And I get up to follow

Leaving my crossword

* * *

Through the corridors

Past colleagues and officers

Into AV lab

* * *

AV lab screens blank

Blank as Archie's face (and mind)

We both stare at them

* * *

"What happened here, Arch?"

Shrugs apologetically,

Looking quite confused

* * *

"All was fine, but then

The screen went white and fuzzy

And then it was black.

* * *

What do we do now?

What about the evidence?

I'm totally fired!"

* * *

"Did you unplug them?"

I ask, looking behind desk

To see for myself

* * *

"Why would I do that?"

He asks in a high pitched voice,

Hurt look on his face

* * *

"I was just asking."

Seeing the plugs still in place

Leads me to look round

* * *

"The power's not out,

The monitors are plugged in

So what could it be?"

* * *

I ask to myself

Not expecting a reply

Until Archie speaks:

* * *

"It wasn't turned on."

And simply hits the button

We can breathe again

* * *

"Oh thank God," I sigh

Questioning the young tech's smarts

"Just don't tell Ecklie"


	3. Henry

* * *

A/N More haiku for you! Read and Review! This is my shoe! Okay, I'm not crazy really. The haiku has gone to my head. By the way, this is something I've been wanting to do for ages, and it is loosely based on a book and website by the name of 'Haiku Mama". It's funny. Check it out.

He was barely gone

When another face appeared

Needing my guidance

* * *

"What is it, Henry?"

More Lab Rats in my office –

Becoming a trend

* * *

"I'm totally swamped..."

Sighs deep, emphasising point

"I need help, Boss."

* * *

"I can loan you Greg.

Or perhaps the day-shift guy,

Whatever his name."

* * *

"It's just not enough.

A vacation would be nice

And a pay rise, too"

* * *

He must be dreaming.

"It's not always this hectic

Patience, Grasshopper."

* * *

He sat it the chair

Under-eye-bags shown by lamp

Poor, tired Lab Rat.

* * *

"Toxicology:

It isn't all fun and games,

But I wouldn't switch."

* * *

"Always good to know

Believe it or not, Lab Rats

Are hard to come by."

* * *

"Thanks for your time, Gris.

I guess a break was needed.

I feel better now."

* * *

He needed to vent

My hourly rate too low –

I counsel for free.

* * *

He smiled, and then left

And I was alone again,

To do my crossword

* * *

More interruptions?

They must think I'm not busy

But what do they know?


	4. Wendy

A/N Howdy! Wendy bugs me a bit, so this chapter shows her being kind of a flirt (haha). That's just how she comes across to me. Anyhow, thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this one! There will be more!

Paperwork finished,

Supervisor's work is done

For another day

* * *

"Got a minute, Gris?"

Smiles coquettishly,

Twirls hair round finger

* * *

"That depends, Wendy."

Once again my crossword sits

Discarded, half-done

* * *

"Could you help me out?

It will only take a second."

Flashes winning grin

* * *

From behind my desk

To DNA lab we go

I shake my head, sigh

* * *

"Well...what's the problem?"

My glasses slide down my nose,

I slide them back up

* * *

Through the doors of glass

Submerged into bleeps and whirs

Following Wendy

* * *

Immediately,

The charming DNA tech

Becomes quite angry

* * *

"What do you see here?"

I look around, not quite sure

What I'm meant to see

* * *

"It's a lab, Wendy."

She sighs this time, frustrated –

I know how she feels

* * *

"Just look at this mess!

That day-shift guy will catch hell

For not cleaning up!"

* * *

I look round again:

Invisible chaos of

Over worked Lab Rat

* * *

"Test tubes out of place,

Disorganised swabs and slides...

Microscopes left out!"

* * *

I shrug off her claims

Of her lab in disarray.

"Worse when Greg worked here."


	5. Bobby

* * *

A/N Hey people! Firstly, thanks for the reviews, they're awesome! Okay, onto business: I'm not sure what it is about it, but this chapter feels a bit rubbish. And they seem to be getting shorter, but I'm trying to rectify that with the next one. So please keep reviewing, they make my day and I love them!

"I'm gonna be late,"

Bobby drawled down the phone line

And into my ear

* * *

"Car trouble again?"

For the second time this week

It just wouldn't start

* * *

"You guessed it," he sighed

Keys jingle in the background

Like distant wind chimes

* * *

"I've called for a cab.

God knows when it'll arrive –

Hopefully it's soon."

* * *

"Take your time, Bobby,

Ballistics is slow today.

For now we'll manage."

* * *

We hang up the phone.

A day like any other;

I get back to work

* * *

Nick's voice, from the left,

"Where the heck is Bobby, man?"

Impatience evident

* * *

In the locker room

Warrick cursing under breath

Waiting for Gun Guy

* * *

Though he's just a tech,

Without him we fall apart

Or so it may seem

* * *

"He better hurry

Evidence is backing up!"

Impatience growing

* * *

Retreat to my desk,

Scared bullets may start flying

In Bobby's absence

* * *

Turning towards noise

Elevator doors open

We all hold our breath

* * *

And out comes Bobby

Cowboy boots with his lab coat

Our Southern Lab Rat


	6. Mandy

A/N Hey everyone, hope you had a good weekend! Here's another one, this time about Mandy who I don't think we see enough of. Writing haiku is good for getting rid of writer's block, I suggest you try it out! Anyway, reviews are appreciated as always, so feel free to drop me one if you feel like itm and thanks for reading!

The sound of yelling

Echoing down the hallway

Made me drop my tea

* * *

Alone in the lab.

Alone except for Lab Rats...

Who could it have been?

* * *

I leave my office

To start investigating

What caused the ruckus

* * *

"What's going on here?"

I shout, seeing them run past

Towards Mandy's desk

* * *

"My eye! God, my eye!"

She was yelling, panicking.

"What happened?" I ask

* * *

Not ev'ryone knows –

Fingerprint analysis

Can be dangerous

* * *

"I was printing this,

And then I sneezed and got

Dust in my eye!" she cried

* * *

I grab her shoulders

"Just calm down and let me see."

She tilts her head back

* * *

"Will I be blinded?"

Mandy asked me, the doctor.

"No, of course you wont.

* * *

Just get an eye wash."

I say, guiding her to it

And switching it on

* * *

"You'll be fine, dear, but

That's why you should wear goggles.

Next time, be careful."


	7. Greg

A/N Howdy hey! This is the last chapter of this "story", featuring Greg the original lan rat (and my personal favourite). So this is your last chance to read and review! It's been super fun, thanks a bundle!

A knock on my door,

The sign observed at last but,

My crossword still waits.

* * *

Gregory Sanders –

The one who graduated

The one who broke out

* * *

Made the transition

From Lab Rat into Field Mouse

And made me so proud

* * *

"What's up, Greg?" I ask

Gesturing for him to sit

And share in the peace

* * *

"I'm feeling restless.

I miss being a Lab Rat,

Master of my craft.

* * *

Going from the top

Right to the very bottom;

The lowly rookie.

* * *

I miss the others,

I miss the games and the fun –

The Lab Olympics!

* * *

And sometimes, even

Though it may make me seem lame,

I miss the safety."

* * *

"The safety?" I ask.

"No one shoots at you in here."

He chuckles softly.

* * *

"Give it time," I say,

"You keep on bugging people,

Then they may just snap."

* * *

"Were you ever scared

When you first started the job?"

I tried to think back

* * *

"Believe it or not,

I don't work here for the thrills.

It's not about that."

* * *

"It's the science, right?"

He reminded me of me,

Many moons ago

* * *

"And it's the justice.

It just takes time to settle,

You'll get there in time."

* * *

He seemed to relax

Letting a sigh escape, like

Air from a tyre

* * *

"The work is awesome,

I just feel like a square peg.

But I'll get through it."

* * *

"Just keep working hard."

I say in my kindest voice,

"You're doing great, Greg."

* * *

"Well... Thank you, Grissom.

I'll leave you to your crossword."

He gets up and leaves

* * *

I'm alone again.

Enough time to finish my

Crossword, finally.


End file.
